


Cat and Mouse

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	1. Chapter 1

Part One of Two

Aurora (my OC) and Dark Leo (Inspired by Fear-the-Antiverse)

Warning: Rough Smut, be warned

It was dark in the old moist tunnels below New York City and humid beyond belief. Another turn and Aurora wasthat much farther away from the large mutant no doubt already on her trail. He had so graciously given her a 15 minute head start before he came for her and took what he so desperately wanted. But Leonardo loved a challenge, he enjoyed the chase and tracking this little kunoichi in the sewers gave him a high like no other.The son of a bitch got off on the hunt.

Aurora remembered his piercing blue eyes behind that tattered blue mask as they bore down on her. His pink tongue darted out from his mouth to moisten his lips as he pressed her against the wall with malice intent. His hips pressed into hers reminding her that he was in charge down here and his large three fingered hand took hold of her chin turning her head away, so his mouth could ghost over her ear.

“Fifteen minutes and then I come for you and I will find you.” His deep resonating voice echoedin her ear sending her heart racing. His mouth lowered to her neck and took a long pull of her scent rumblingin deep satisfaction.Aurora yelped when his teeth found the pulse point on her throat and he chuckled sinisterly. “The longer you evade me the less brutal I’ll be.” And with that he pulled his large frame away, her confiscated weapons in his gripbefore disappearing into the shadows leaving her stunned and her chest heaving for breath.

Gathering her wits Aurora pressed her foot up against the wall and pushed off,her goal was to put as much distance between her and the turtle in blue as possible.

Weaving through the maze of underground tunnels Aurora could hear the blood pumping through her veins bringing the adrenaline coursing rapidly along with the thundering beat of her heart. With the lights being so few and far between down below her eyes had thankfully adjusted to the darkness. Which was good and bad, the darkness was an alley to a ninja, but she had to remember she wasn’t the only one down here that was such. Even as she ran Aurora tried to keep her raged breathing under control. He would be able to hear her; he was a ninja after all. Then his voice echoed through the empty tunnels heightening her already pounding heart rate.

“Ready or not, here I come.” The wicked tone in his voice traveled through the void making her shutter.

“Fuck.” She whispered under breath, she had hoped she’d be farther away by now. She needed to be careful now so her stride slowed effectively quieting her foot falls. She had to be vigilant it was very easy to get lost down here. She had been down here on her own a few times before but him; Leonardohad lived down here most his whole life, so it was definitely not level playing ground. He most assuredly had the upper hand and Aurora knew it but she wasn’t about to give up hope. She had confidence she could keep free of his large hands at least for a little while, he would not claim his prize so easily, not if she had anything to say about it. 

As Aurora moved in the dark she avoided the passage ways with water to keep from making noise and leaving trails for the predator. Keeping her ears open she stayed concealed in the shadows listening for any sign of him.

Her years of training gave her, her own edge to this dangerous game. Her adversary had been trained himself by a formidable Master, but her training was more extensive by several masters each with different areas of skill. But the highly skilled terrapin was not to be underestimated not by a long shot. Aurora knew his fighting style intimately and his strength surpassed hers, he could break her neck with a twist of his talented wrist. Leo was not to be trifled with and she had learned it the hard way on their first meeting almost two years ago.

It had been nearly an hour since the cocky mutant had announced the beginning of the game and she had yet to see any sign of him, which hopefully meant she remained off his radar as well. Adrenaline kept her awake and aware always listening to his sounds of the underground.He was good but he wasn’t perfect, at least she hoped he wasn’t.

Quick movement behind her deep in the tunnel made her movements still,she swiftly ducked into the nearest dark hole for cover. Then he emerged from a nearby drainage pipe his blue eyes almost glowing in the low light in the subterranean atmosphere. His green pebbled skin glistened from the humid temperature, sweat dripping from his pores. With each stretch of taught muscle it moved beneath his skin screaming a warning of his power. Just the mere presence of the mutant turtle oozed authority. Aurora swallowed dryly well aware what damage those well muscled arms could do.

When his eyes moved slowly to her position Aurora felt her blood run cold, did he hear her? His muscled legs adjusted below him switching up his stance and he froze listening to the sounds of the passage ways. She felt her heat rise when that familiar sly smile spread over his devilishly handsome face.

What felt like years the tall dangerous terrapin finally moved dashing down an empty tunnel leaving Aurora panting from the anxiety wound deeply in her body. He was right there a few feet from her; it all could have been over there and then. Waiting a few moments before moving any kind of muscle Aurora slipped silently out of her hiding spot to see where he had disappeared too. Slowly she craned her neck around tunnels edge to see the passage way clear of any body. Then she felt it, making every hair on her body stand in attention. Two massive warm hands inched their way over her hips gripping the flesh there almost painfully before spinning her around.

With the unruly force of his unmatched strength she was slammed up against the wall pinned between his hard body and the old bricks of the ancient walls of New York’s sewers. With mind blowing speed one three fingered hand gathered both her wrists in his iron like grip hoisting them above her head. Then the other determined hand grabbed the excess of her ponytail tugging it down exposing her throat to his ravenous mouth.

“Leo.” Aurora whined helplessly in his unwavering grasp.

“I’m impressed, over an hour it took me to find you little one.” Leo’s leg shoved roughly between her thighs spreading them uncomfortably to accommodate his awaiting hips. His mouth lurched forward latching onto her throat clamping down until he savored the warm coppery taste of her blood. The soft shrill of her cry of unexpected pain made his already semi erect cock fill with blood further. His tongue lapped greedily at the warm crimson liquid that pooled in his mouth growling his insatiable hunger.

She was panting now as Leo ground his ridged shaft into her pelvic boneall the while tasting the blood that oozed from the fresh wound he had just inflicted.

“You’re a sick sadistic bastard you know that right?” she husked trying her best not to give in to him so quickly. She wasn’t ready to be the lamb brought to slaughter. She just needed to distract him for just a second to make her move. When his mouth pulled from her throat giving her a wicked grin,she noticed his white teeth stained with her blood. His tongue moved across his lower lip catching a stray drop that lingered andshe took her cue leaning forward capturing his mouth with hers catching him off guard.

The coppery taste of her own blood made her moan unexpectedly when Leo’s hot tongue swept unprompted into the warm cavern of her mouth. With the unanticipated gesture Leo’s grip loosened for just a fraction of a second but it was just enough. Aurora bit down on his lower lip and pulled her hands free.

Leo was caught off guard at the sudden sensation of pain and growled at his captive. Before he could reprimand her, her wrists slipped from his grip and shoved him backwards. He did not appreciate his victory ripped from him so soon, even before he could fully enjoy her sweet mouth.

Aurora jumped up grabbing a pipe suspended from the ceiling and sent her feet in his plastron sending the large mutant stumbling backwards. Her mind racing Aurora knew running wasn’t an option; his long legs would catch up to her in to time. This was his home, his element and she didn’t’ stand a chance. But like hell she was going out without a fight.

Eyeing the blue ribbon wrapped hilts of his twin katanas on the back of his carapace Aurora acted quickly. Using a nearby pipe that protruded from the ground Aurora pushed off and sailed over Leo grabbing a hilt pulling the weapon free. She landed behind him and readied herself for his overdue wrath.

As if unburdened, the turtle turned slowly wiping the blood from his lip on the back of his hand. “Not smart little ninja.” He started, giving her a grin that promised pain. “Whatever favors you had from giving me a challenge earlier is gone.”

Aurora held the blade out in front of her and spat at his feet. “You don’t get to have me so easily; this fight is far from over. If you want your prize, come and get it.”

A bone chilling laughter erupted from the intimidating turtle as he reached behind his shell pulling his last katana free from its sheath. “As you wish.” With all the power of his skill Leonardo lunged forward engaging his prey intent on tasting his triumph as soon as possible. She had kept him waiting long enough and the longer she dragged this little game on the more determined he became to fuck her ruthlessly and without mercy. Oh how he enjoyed these little games.


	2. Part Two

Part two of Two

Aurora (My OC) and Leo (inspired by Fear the Antiverse’s Leo)

Warning: Rough Smut (you have been warned)

Aurora gritted her teeth holding off another attack, sparks flying as the two blades ground together from the immense friction. They had been at this dance for nearly an hour, skill matched between the two ninjas. Aurora could already start to feel the fatigue settle in her limbs. It was taking everything within her power to keep him at bay digging her heals into the ground, so he couldn’t push her back any further. The last thing she needed was him to get her up against the wall again claiming his victory. Curse the mutagen that gave him the stamina of a god, but thankfully the steady heave of his chest indicated he was starting to tire as well. It was now or never.

Gathering the last of her remaining strength Aurora pushed him back disconnecting their weapons. Placing the borrowed blade between her teeth Aurora’s fingers quickly engaged the firm sides of his leathery plastron gripping it tightly. With the momentum of her body she pulled backwards catching the large terrapin off guard and hoisted his enormous weight up an over her as she rolled backwards. He obviously wasn’t expecting such a move because he grunted out his disapproval with a string of expletives when his hard shell connected with the cool brick floor. Continuing her roll backwards her nimble legs pressed into his hips keeping the two in close proximity as they rolled. Landing on top of the turtle Aurora straddled his substantial waist. Pulling the weapon from her clenched teeth Aurora pressed the business end of the well-maintained blade to the soft flesh of his neck.

Both out of breath she glared down at the turtle, he didn’t look the least bit bothered by the sharp edge of the weapon digging precariously into his carotid artery. Why would he be? They had known each other for almost two years now, enemies with benefits, if you could call it that. Skills nearly matched they would take the other down but could never deal the final blow. Somehow, they had developed some sort of fucked up feelings for one and other and after the battle was done and at a standstill their uncontrolled hormones would take over. Shoving and slamming the other about locked in the animalist need to mate. She wasn’t proud of it, but Jesus Christ could that beautiful muscled mutant take her to new heights of bliss. There was nothing soft about him or gentle, just hard and unforgiving in his rutting and she fucking loved every minute of it. So, as she loomed over him weapon ready to bleed him dry he knew she couldn’t do it. Fuck, he could probably already feel the heat of her core already throbbing in anticipation of his rough entry.

Even though he was fully aware she wouldn’t kill him his hands moved cautiously to her hips holding her firmly in place over his ridged erection which was already settled between her folds. The heat from her core against his straining cock was making him crazy with need. Grinding his hips up into her spread legs he growled giving them just enough friction to remind them what was next on the menu.

“Do it.” He teased licking his lips knowing full well his little ninja wouldn’t. “Fucking kill me and end this.”

“Fuck you, you arrogant prick. Maybe I will this time, maybe I’ll slit your throat and end our little game once and for all.”

Leo let out a rumble of laughter shifting her hips over his hardness again gaining an unintended moan from her. “Then who would fill your pretty little cunt?”

It was Aurora’s turn to laugh pressing the blade further into his flesh drawing a little blood from the effort. Leaning down to his ear slit her tongue snaked out licking a warm wet strip up his cheek. “From what you’ve told me I have three other brothers to choose from. I’m sure they all have nice fat cocks ready and willing for me.” That hit a nerve; his body tensed below her his green finger tips digging into her hips painfully. She hissed at the throbbing sensation but continued to rile up the turtle beneath her. “Maybe they’ll be a better fuck then their leader? I’ve heard the red brute is more ruthless then you are. Maybe he has a bigger cock to fill my little cunt with?” her voice was low and dripping with contention. She was playing with fire, but it resulted in the desired reaction. His breathing had quickened and a low growl, almost inaudible emanated from deep within his chest. God, she loved turning the tables on the cocky mutant.

This time she ground her hips down over him making him squirm at the delicious pressure distracting him momentarily from his rising anger. Leaning back up her breath caught in her throat, his pupils were dilated, and his lips pulled back in a snarl. He was primed and ready and the anticipation was killing her. The ache in her core was slowly driving her insane.

Then he exploded under her, “You’re mine!” Leo lurched up uncaring that his katana slid across his throat cutting through his green pebbled flesh. So, the cut wasn’t too deep Aurora abandoned the katana letting it clatter to the ground. Leo’s strong hands ripped from her hips wrapping around her waist and rolled them both. With the wind knocked from her lungs by the sheer strength of his action Aurora lay firmly beneath Leo pinned under his weight.

Leo’s toothy smile was so deceiving, she knew, she could see the rage swirling in his brilliant blue orbs. If it wasn’t for his swollen needy cock between his legs hell bend on sheathing itselfdeep within her warm body she would be dead by now. He sought her hands still set on evading him and pinned them above her head rendering her immobile. With his other hand it dipped below the waist band of her pants finding his warm eager prize beneath. He growled at how ready she was for him easily slipping two fingers into her moist entrance.

“This is mine.” He hummed into the crook of her neck curling his fingers up to find the special spot on the roof of her canal. He smiled confidently when Aurora gasped at the sudden surge of pleasure arching her back up to press her breasts into his plastron. “You’re mine and no ones elses. Especially my brothers!” Again, he stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves eliciting another heady moan from his captive driving her to her first orgasm of the night. “I won’t hesitate to kill anyone who takes what’s mine.”

Between her raged breathing and straining muscles her purple irises met his blue, “You don’t own me mutant, you only rent.”

His thick digit found her swollen bud at the hood of her sex and pressed into it skillfully while hitting the patch of nerves again pressing harder this time. He watched her mesmerizing eyes roll into the back of her head arching into him once again coming undone around his hand.

Her body exploded beneath him, the first of many orgasms she knew Leo had planned on doling out, she cursed his talented fingers as her clenched into tight fists above her head. Just a few unhurried passes of his thick fingers and she was like putty in his hands. Her whole body shook at the surge of her potent release gasping for air from it.

“Rent?” He laughed pulling his drenched fingers from her core. “You and I both know your body only wants mine. You can’t deny your body what it so desperately wants. My cock will be the only one filling you up little ninja.”

“Don’t be so sure about that.” She hissed when his hand jerked her shirt up revealing her black bra to his heated gaze.

“These are mine.” His warm hand reached up cupping each breast before latching his hot mouth over each mound heating the fabric with his mouth.

She could feel the moister from his mouth seep into the lace of her undergarment making her brown peaks bunch into pebbled buttons. God damn him and his big hot mouth. She barely noticed when his hand disappeared but when the black fabric fell away from her body exposing her breasts to the cool air she knew his kunai was responsible. Before she could protest its demise, his teeth returned to the peaks with a vengeance. Rolling each taught pebble between his two rows of white teeth Leo gave just enough pressure to make her cry out in the mix of pain and pleasure.

“Fuck!” she growled yanking at her hands in his grip.

“Soon little one, be patient for your fucking.” He mumbled between his clenched teeth darting his tongue over the tips hidden within his mouth. Releasing the sore nub his lips encased the torture flesh sucking once again running his smooth tongue over the crest before letting it go with a wet pop. The pressure inside his pants was beginning to become unbearable, Leo wanted his release more than anything, but the buildup was just as gratifying, so it was time to move to the next step.

Taking a chance, the large mutant released his prey’s hands and quickly lifted her hips pulling her pants and underwear free from her lower extremities with one fluid motion. Reaching behind his shell Leo pulled a small length of rope and found her wrists again before she could attempt another escape. Though he doubted she was willing to go anywhere at this point. From the red flush of her skin and the thick scent of her arousal, she wasn’t going anywhere but right into his arms.

True to her word when he wrapped her legs around his waist and hoisted her up she began to fight again. Moving with determination he slammed her back against the wall making the back of her skull collide with the damp brick. Taking advantage of her temporary disorientation Leo lifted her bound hands and tied them securely to the pipe she had used earlier to kick him in the chest.

With her head still throbbing from the assholes brute force Aurora suddenly became very aware of her new predicament. Trailing her gaze up to her bound wrists she found them tied rather well to a metal pipe protruding from the ceiling. With the bottom half of her naked and tied to the ceiling she could feel her heart begin to race. Her legs still locked around his waist her eyes traveled back to his handsome arrogant face. His now two free hands moved to her shirt that was still bunched up over her breasts and pulled the fabric up and over her face subsequently blindfolding her. She felt the tall terrapin pull away making her feet connect with the ground,thankfully still being able to stand.

Blind and helpless for the most part she had to use her other senses to figure out where the deadly ninja was. Her breath hitched feeling his hot breath spread over her neck as his hand tilted her head back giving him access to her throat. He was still very much in front of her his presence eerily close. With his smooth broad tongue he left a wet trail from her collar bone to her pulse point ending on the still tender bite mark he left earlier. Then she left his lips hovering over her ear and his warm palm press into the small of her back. “I think it’s time for the crescendo to this little game.” He whispered softly into her ear. “It’s been a while since I’ve been inside you, but I think a taste of the goods first before I fill your cunt with my aching cock. I want to know if you taste just as sweet as last time.” Shifting his hands to her hips she could feel his body lower closer to the ground. She could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest and then it stopped when his hand moved from her hip to her inner thigh pulling it up to rest her foot on his shoulder. Unable to see, she could still feel him, sensing the warmth of his skin just mere inches from her core. The anticipation was killing her and but she didn’t have to wait long. There he was his talented tongue sliding through her wet folds delving into her with such force it knocked her footing loose. His hands steadied her, both grabbing her hips holding her to him so he could devour her whole.

Aurora cried out from the intrusion swaying from her restraint with his eagerness. Trembling in his firm gasp she focused on his nimble tongue pressing, searching and tasting the most intimate part of her. A part she had given to him so many times before and had no plan on stopping anytime soon.

God he was excellent with that brilliant tongue of his. She wanted her hands free; she wanted to touch his green skin to leave bloody marks to show her appreciation of his wonderful skill. As if on cue a dull pull deep in her abdomen began to ignite in a dazzling fire. Her breathing increased while soft moans escaped her lips as he continued his rough assault of her pussy. Her whole body started to shake as her peak spiraled to the surface. Climbing and growing to leave her utterly engulfed in the sensation. Leo could sense it too; she could feel his smug smirk pressed to her labia while he worked harder to bring her to her orgasm.

Like a bolt of lightning it hit hard, making her whole body tense in its overwhelming power. His name sung from her lips as she came violently in his willing mouth flooding his tongue with her essence.

Leo could sense her impending release and worked his tongue deeper into her cunt. He eagerly awaited the sweetness he craved that came only from her beautiful core. The steady shaking of her legs began her end and he rumbled his satisfaction as it filled his tongue. For added stimulation his thick finger pushed into her quivering cunt and found the sensitive bundle gaining a strangled cry from her intensifying the feeling coursing through her.

His erection strained against the fabric of his pants leaking his translucent liquid anticipation. Pulling his finger from her dripping pussy Leo pushed off his pants stepping free of them. His three fingered hand worked his pulsing cock as he pushed her shaky leg from his shoulder. Standing to his full height Leo loomed over Aurora eager for his own end. She was still coming down from her high and he didn’t plan on letting her come back to her senses. 

Wasting no time Leo relinquished his hold on his throbbing flesh and reached around to her back side pulling her legs up and around his waist. Thankfully she was aware enough to lock her feet behind him and with one powerful drive he entered her hilting quickly. Giving his captive no reprieve Leo worked immediately to a ruthless pace slamming into her willing core working desperately to his own peak.

Aurora screamed at the rough intrusion his large cock stretching her to her limits. “Fucking prick!” she growled throwing her head back reveling in the mixture of pain and pleasure. The large brute took what he wanted without allowing her to acclimate to his massive girth but she didn’t care. His dominating force enhanced the earth shattering sex and left her addicted to his shelled hard green body.

His rhythm strong and steady Leo brutally pounded into her grunting out his enthusiasm with every sadistic snap of his hips. Again her body reacted to his animalist stimulation burning wildly threatening to consume her completely. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips that would no doubt leave marks tomorrow to remind her of her dangerous tryst with the leader in blue. Caught off guard his mouth suddenly slanted over hers taking it in a passionate kiss, something he didn’t do when he fucked her. The unforeseen gesture pushed Aurora over the edge she had been teetering on for a few moments when his warm tongue invaded her mouth. It took everything within her not to pass out from the surge that engulfed her taking her beyond her sensory limit. With each dominant thrust the bulbous tip of his cock slammed in to her cervix extenuating the bliss that racked her over stimulated body. She thought she might just die from the overload. Not a bad way to go.

Leo concentrated on her body as it fit over him perfectly pulling him quickly to his end. Each time they fought he couldn’t help his body from reacting. His traitorous body craved this mischievous woman to no end and it pissed him off. Humans meant nothing to him, especially woman. But there was something about this one, his little kunoichi. Fully embedded inside her intoxicating body writhing from his efforts he felt a sudden urge that he usually never had. Her swollen lips parted, panting his name he couldn’t deny that urge any longer. Moving forward Leo claimed her mouth in an uncharacteristic kiss. With the combined sensation he moaned into her mouth when she came undone around him, her body clamping viscously around his slick ridged flesh thrusting in and out of her. 

Finally giving in Leo’s body erupted with his overwhelming orgasm. Pushing his pulsating flesh into her as far as he could go, Leo pumped ropes of hot white cum into her womb. All the while holding her painfully taught against his hips emptying everything he had into her willing cunt. She was definitely his, no matter what she though. 

Their heavy breathing resonated in the empty halls as they came down from their natural high. Already Aurora could feel the rolling warmth of Leo’s seed as it seeped out around his softening member. Even that simple feeling kept her body tingling a little longer. Letting out a disappointed grunt when his wet flesh left hers Aurora sagged against her restraints spent from their forbidden rendezvous.

When Aurora’s body was cut loose his strong arms caught her helping her to her trembling knees and her hands freed with a quick slice of his sharp knife. Still shaking Aurora pulled her shirt down and found herself alone in the poorly lit tunnel. Like a shadow in the night Leonardo was gone leaving his warm essence slipping from her body.

“Until next time.” She whispered staging to her feet, she needed a hot shower.


End file.
